Colors of a Rose
by TheBlazingMelody
Summary: Almost everyone knows about the colors of a rose. The symbolism behind them and their natural beauty. Rose finds out what they are through Scorpius. Set during their Hogwarts years.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Almost everyone knows about the colors of a rose. The symbolism behind them and their natural beauty. Rose finds out what they are through Scorpius. Set during their Hogwarts years.**

* * *

**_AN: Hey guys! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please don't judge too hard :D Although Ron and Hermione are my OTP, Rose and Scorpius are a very close 2nd, and for me, easier to write for. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

**First Year****: Prologue**

Scorpius Malfoy arrived to Hogwarts with a couple of things.

He brought clothes, products for hygiene, hair gel, parchment, quills, his owl, owl treats, etc.

Most importantly, he brought flower seeds. More specifically, rose seeds. Multiple colors too. He even brought full grown ones.

He was always fascinated with roses. With their meaning, with their beauty. His family and his few friends found it strange. Why would a _Malfoy _of all people, be interested in something as simple as a rose? To others, it was pointless. To Scorpius, it was magic. He didn't know how to explain it. It just simply was.

He exited the train with no one by his side. Scorpius was always a shy kid, never knowing how to make coherent sentences when having to talk to strangers. He usually tried at least, but always ended up making a fool of himself. While on the train however, he never tried to talk to anyone, and no one tried to talk to him either.

As the cool air hit him, he caught multiple glimpses of red hair mixed with some black at the corner of his eye. They were the Weasleys/Potters. Scorpius, (and every wizard and witch on the planet), knew of them.

Scorpius, remembering his father's words of how he shouldn't associate himself with the Weasleys, quickly turned away, but not quick enough to not get a glimpse of the most beautiful thing he has ever set his eyes on.

Her freckles. Her wild red hair. Her beautiful face. Her amazing smile. That was all on Scorpius's mind as he saw the person that he immediately fell in love with.

Rose Weasley.

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm not entirely sure of how long this will be because there aren't many different colored roses I can work with here, but i'll try to make it last until their 7th year. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hello everybody! I'm back with another chapter! I'm going to try my best to update more often, but I'm not entirely sure if that's possible with my busy schedule and all. Anywho, onto the chapter!**_

* * *

**First Year: The Sorting, Part 1**

The Great Hall was filled with chatter and laughter. Red, blue, yellow, and green everywhere. Everyone was having a great time.

"Students!" Headmistress McGonagall said.

Heads turned toward the front of the Great Hall, as she gained the school's attention.

"It is time for the Sorting to begin!"

The Sorting Hat sat on the stool, sang the opening song, and the Sorting began.

"Abbington, Harris."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ashler, Jenna."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Barner, Thomas."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The list went on and on, slowly approaching Scorpius's turn. The cheers of the houses were 10 times louder in his ear. His heartbeat was even louder.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Silence filled the room. Whispers surrounded him.

"Isn't that the Death Eater's son? I really hope he doesn't enter our house."

"He's probably going to be in Slytherin."

"I feel sorry for him."

The butterflies in his stomach increased their fluttering.

He sat down on the stool, and the Sorting Hat was placed on. Scorpius was slightly startled when he heard a voice whisper into his ear.

"_Well, well, what do we have here? A Malfoy? Hmm...you don't seem too fit for Slytherin…perhaps...Ravenclaw? No...how about.._"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whispers started again.

"Oh my god, he's in our house. We have a little Death Eater in our house."

"I can't believe it. I was so sure he was going to be in Slytherin."

"As long as he doesn't cause trouble, I don't care."

Scorpius's heart hammered out of his chest. If his father was here, the man would faint. If his mother was here, she would congratulate him, despite her expectations. If his grandfather was here, he would go on a rampage.

However, the only people here were kids that definitely wouldn't accept him. They didn't even know who he was as a person, yet they already hated him. Scorpius couldn't really blame them. His family did awful things. As a result, everyone assumed that he was just like them.

Finally, a clap. A single clap broke the shocked silence that filled the air. Another one joined the first. More and more and more applause filled the Great Hall. Scorpius assumed it was out of politeness and not wanting to be yelled at by the Headmistress, not actual excitement and happiness that he was there.

As he walked over to the Gryffindor table, he felt the judging eyes and the glares pierce through him. People attempted to trip him, but he was careful enough to step over them. Once he sat down, the Sorting continued.

* * *

_**AN: Albus and Rose will be in the next chapter. Until then, their sorting will be a mystery. Although, you can probably guess. Or can you? :D I'll try to upload soon, but if I can't, I apologize! Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: It has been so long you guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted since last year. I've just been very busy with school and other stuff that I just didn't have time to sit down and write. Although I probably won't continue my other story, The Elementalists, I will most likely continue this one as I have a clearer idea of how this one will go. I'll try my best not to let my skills get too rusty and try not to have such a long hiatus again. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**First Year: The Sorting, Part 2**

"Potter, Albus."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus walked down with a bright smile on his face. People scooted over for him, but he instead walked right up to Scorpius and said,

"Can I sit here?"

"_Don't associate yourself with the Weasleys." his father said._

"_I won't Father. Promise."_

"Sure."

Even more whispers were exchanged as Albus sat down and awaited his cousin's name.

"Weasley, Rose."

Scorpius's head, which was hung low to avoid the venomous stares, shot up and watched intensely. It was the longest 6 seconds of his life. He had no hopes of "getting the girl," but he at least wanted a chance to become her friend.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose, being a Weasley, was greeted by the Gryffindors with open arms. She was practically carried away by the large crowd that rushed towards her like she was the last butterbeer on earth. She finally ended up right in front of Scorpius and Albus.

"Congratulations Rose! You were concerned for nothing," said Albus, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks Albus," she said, equally as happy.

She turned towards Scorpius, who was fidgeting and shaking like a lost puppy. Her presence was slightly intimidating, since one wrong word could send all of the Gryffindors against you. It was intimidating to start with as Scorpius was head over heels in love with her.

"Congratulations on becoming a Gryffindor, Scorpius! It seems that you didn't get the warmest welcome, so to make up for that, Albus and I will stick to you like glue! Promise!"

Scorpius was ecstatic. He has never been accepted, let alone by a Weasley _and _a Potter. His father wouldn't be as happy about it, but then again, in Hogwarts, he couldn't control Scorpius like he had before.

"What do you say? How about joining the Potter/Weasley gang?"

He answered with a relieved sigh.

"I'd be delighted to."

* * *

After the mandatory explanations of how the dormitories work and the general happenings in Hogwarts, it was time for Scorpius and all the other new Gryffindors to head to bed.

As Scorpius was getting ready, he inspected the many seeds and roses that he had brought with him. While doing so, he, of course, thought about the person that shared the same name as the flowers. He was suddenly overcome with the urge to give a rose to Rose, as cheesy as it sounds. Scorpius was not a romantic, but his father was believe it or not. Draco Malfoy always left his wife a cup of tea in the morning and a little present right next to it. The present would always be earrings, his mother loved jewelry, or a little note that simply said "I love you." Taking that idea, he decided on the perfect gift, made just for Rose Weasley.

He headed up to the owlery and took one of the school owls instead of his own, which his owl was definitely not happy about, pecking him on the head five times before calming down slightly. In his hand were a small piece of parchment paper, a quill and an ink pot, and a single rose. Specifically, an orange***** one. He wrote on the paper, gave that and the rose to the owl, told it where to go, and watched it fly away. With a triumphant grin, he headed back to the dormitory, satisfied with what he had done.

* * *

Rose Weasley, coincidentally, was looking out the window. She enjoyed the beautiful stars that lit the sky and knew most of the constellations. She was startled by the loud peck that sounded right by her ear.

She let the owl in and accepted the gifts that were in its talons. The owl flew away as she unraveled the rolled up note and sniffed the beautiful rose. The note said:

_It was a pleasure meeting you today. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I hope you like the rose. It was grown all by myself. _

_Sweet dreams to you always,_

_S._

* * *

_**AN: *Orange roses generally mean that you want to get to know the person who is receiving the rose better, or that you desire them. They're first years, so it obviously means the first meaning.**_

_**Anywho, thank you for reading! Hoped you enjoyed despite the long hiatus. Leave a review telling me what you thought and again, I'll try not to have such a long break again. Thanks again!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Did ya miss me? I told you I'd be back with another chapter soon! I'm no liar...even though I lied last time. Thank god for summer; gives me the free time to actually write. Although my writing may not be any good after a year, I tried so that I could deliver. Hope you enjoy! **_

_**(The "*" means to look at the bottom of the story in the AN for the meaning of the rose. Hoped that cleared up any possible confusion.)**_

* * *

**Second Year: Part 1**

"Scorpius, let's head to class together," said Albus. They all had Transfiguration next, "all" meaning Scorpius, Albus, and Rose. Rose was nowhere to be found, so Scorpius figured that she was already in class. She was always punctual, just like her mother.

"Sure. Is Rose already there?" Scorpius replied.

Surprisingly, Albus said, "No."

This alarmed Scorpius. Scorpius had the tendency to think of the worst possible situations. Although he was a happy child most of the time, he wasn't one to think very optimistically in situations.

"Where is she?! Is she sick?! Sent back home because she was too ill to attend school?! Or worse…" he trailed off, not even being able to finish the sentence. It was too depressing to think about.

"Of course not mate. She's off meeting some Sean guy."

Hearing those words made Scorpius's heart break. After all, it's only been a year since the orange rose fell into Rose's hands. His feelings still rang true and he thought that she would wait for her secret admirer to come, aka when he had more courage to tell her how he felt. Perhaps he was expecting too much.

"Look, I know that you were the one to give Rose that flower during our first year. While she was raving about it and being conceited during breakfast the first morning, you were off in a corner, blushing like you were just caught with your hand in a cookie jar. I also saw the rose seeds in your trunk while you were getting ready," said Albus. He had noticed the shocked and forlorn expression on Scorpius's face after the news about Sean, deciding that now was the time to let Scorpius know that he knew what was going on.

Scorpius hadn't realized how obvious he was being. As a supposed "secret admirer," he had more confidence in his mysteriousness. However, that seemed to be a lost idea now.

"If I was being so obvious, how come Rose can't see it too?" Scorpius was an oblivious child, but he couldn't imagine Rose being like that as well. She was the brightest witch of her generation by far.

"She's blind when it comes to relationships. I know everything about her. One look at her and I know how she's feeling, if she's hiding something, etc. It's pretty easy with you too. I'm a master at this. People call me the Mind Reader. I'm even better than the most famous seers known to man! There was this one time where-" In the midst of Albus's bragging, Scorpius had run off to go find Rose, unbeknownst to Albus.

* * *

Rose, earlier that year, had begged the librarian to let her keep a book titled "Roses, Lillies, Sunflowers, Oh My! A Guide To Plants; Their Meanings, How To Grow Them, And More!" She was Rose Weasley, so the librarian finally budged. If anyone asked, Rose and the librarian would tell them that the students interested in studying more Muggle Herbology rarely checked it out anyway.

After finding out what the orange rose meant, she was in awe at the amount of knowledge that her admirer had on roses and plants. It was given to her on the first day of school, so he must have brought it with him initially and he must have known what it meant. Red roses were more traditional and more renowned, so it was obvious to Rose that he deliberately gave her an orange one as a symbol, not just for its beauty. Based on his writing, he seemed intellectual academically as well. The way a person writes says a lot about them, which Rose had learned through her mother. She was determined to find out who it was. Her only clues were the handwriting, the way they spoke as in it was well-mannered and eloquent since the note was well-written, and the letter "S." Therefore, each day, she headed to class with a mission at hand, whether it be looking at other people's papers to see their handwriting, having slightly awkward conversations to see how they put together their sentences, or asking around for people's grades, especially in Herbology. This was her greatest adventure yet and boy, did she enjoy adventures.

* * *

_**AN: Thanks again for reading guys! It means a lot to me that people are actually reading my stories and that they might actually like them. I shall gift you a lovely chapter next time, and not too late as well! Feel free to leave a review because I always love reading your feedback! Thanks again!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: To clear up any possible confusion about the major jump between first year and second year, here's the reason why that was done: I figured that Rose wouldn't attempt to enter any relationships or be tempted into one until she believed she was old enough. Being a first year and then ending up in a relationship, I thought that that would be a bit odd. Of course, she'd be flattered, but I doubt she'd try to go after her admirer. So, I jumped them to second year. Sorry if any of that was confusing. Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

**Second Year: Part 2**

Sean Reese was a fellow second year. Rose planned on keeping it within her age group based on the fact that it would be a bit creepy if someone older than her was her secret admirer. Sean Reese fit the requirements that the note gave her; his name started with an S and his handwriting was similar to the one on the note. He spoke in a very consistent, eloquent way. He was an ace at Herbology and there were rumors that he had a crush on her. The only thing left for Rose to do was to ask him about the orange rose.

She left a note on his desk after Charms saying:

**Meet me near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

**\- Rose Weasley**

Rose waited for a couple minutes when she saw a figure running towards her.

When Sean found the note, he was ecstatic and ran immediately towards the bathroom, tripping on his way out of the classroom.

"Hey," he said breathlessly once he reached her.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Fine! I mean, good. How about you?"

"I'm going to cut to the chase here. Are you my secret admirer by any chance?"

Sean looked baffled for a second. This was his only chance to date Rose Weasley and rise to fame here at Hogwarts so he said, "How'd you find out? You're so smart."

Rose knew this would happen.

"I knew it! The clues all pointed to you. Thank you for the lovely _necklace_, by the way," she said sweetly.

"No problem! I'm glad you liked it!" He was in awe with himself at the fact that he managed to trick the great Rose Weasley, brightest witch of her age.

Rose was disgusted. He didn't look guilty whatsoever. He looked happy. That annoyed Rose.

"I know you're lying. Thanks for helping me single you out. Have a nice day Sean. I'll be sure to tell my whole dorm about this, therefore destroying any chances of you getting a girlfriend. Even a toad wouldn't kiss you."

With that, she left to go to class, leaving Sean robbed of his pride and dignity.

* * *

Scorpius, who was still searching for Rose, found Sean sat in fetal position, crying like his mother took away his broomstick.

As sympathetic as he could sound without laughing, Scorpius asked, "Hey Sean, what happened to you?"

"R-Rose Weasley," he managed to stutter out.

"Do you know where she went?"

"T-To her next class, I-I think."

"Okay, good boy. You rest here and stay. You've been through a lot."

Scorpius, happy that Rose most likely only threatened Sean for some odd reason, went to Transfiguration with the biggest smile that even his grandfather couldn't steal.

* * *

_**AN: Thank you for reading! I feel like my chapters are a bit short, but hopefully not too short. For some reason, the chapters always end up shorter than I anticipated, but I think it's fine to just leave them be right? No? Oh well. Please leave a review telling me what you think of the story so far and thanks again!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Albus, who finally realized that Scorpius had abandoned him, was left sitting in the Transfiguration classroom with no one to talk with. Everyone by the middle of first year had established their own little groups, Albus being with Rose and Scorpius. Now that both had disappeared to who knows where, he was left in an uncomfortable predicament. With no one to talk to, he was lonely. He hadn't realized just how much he relied on those two to be his friends. Of course, being a Potter, he was a popular kid. However, at the current moment, he was a mere speck of dust.

"Um, excuse me. May I sit here?" A shy, quiet voice said to Albus, startling him out of his inner monologue.

Albus had never seen her before. She had bleak, short brown hair, sported a Ravenclaw cloak, was a tad short, and had large brown eyes. She seemed scared of Albus and everyone else in the room. He looked around and saw that he had the last available seat. There was another desk, but the board that McGonagall had said that they must work in pairs, leaving Albus and the girl together since the last pair would be probably be Rose and Scorpius, as usual. Rose and Scorpius were locked in a fierce competition in first year, but decided that by working together, they would beat everyone else out of the game, leaving both victorious in a way.

"Uh, sure. What's your name?" Albus said.

"Alice Graywood. And you? Oh wait, nevermind. The whole school knows who you are. I have no idea why I even tried to ask. That was so stupid of me. I have absolutely no idea why I ask such obvious questions someti-"

"It's okay, it's okay," said Albus, trying to get the girl to stop rambling. He could tell that she was nervous and could understand why she blended in so easily. Everyone was loud and boisterous at this age, but she was timid and shy. Albus found himself thinking that she did it in a very cutesy manner, but immediately banished the thought to the back of his mind, locked it up in a chest, and pushed inside a closet. He wasn't ready to confront foreign subjects like his own feelings yet.

She sat down next to him and began to empty out her bag. Her side of the desk was soon covered in books, all about Transfiguration, like "The Evolution of Transfiguration" and even a little pamphlet named "Transfiguration Today: A Timeline."

"Are all those books really necessary? How'd you fit all of that in one tiny bag?" Albus said. He was in awe of this tiny girl who managed to carry the weight of probably a giant.

"I placed an Extendable Charm on it. Transfiguration was a bit of a tricky subject last year, so I wanted to be fully prepared," said Alice, holding up to her Ravenclaw name. Albus knew that he could never have been a Ravenclaw if this was the kind of stuff they did.

"Do you want me to tutor you? I'm pretty good at Transfiguration myself," said Albus. In reality, he wanted to get to know her better. She seemed very interesting to Albus and as much as he pushed that chest back into his imaginary mind closet, it was coming out.

"A Gryffindor tutoring a Ravenclaw? That's unheard of." She laughed nervously, thinking to herself that she may have just offended him.

Albus chuckled. She at least had a sense of humor.

"Thank you. I need the help," she said, smiling.

Albus felt his ears go red. Her smile was radiant and he didn't understand why he hadn't noticed her before, as well as why others hadn't seen her as well.

The chest had been opened by one Alice Graywood.

* * *

_**AN: There you have it! An Albus chapter and the introduction of my OC! Albus seemed kind of lonely so I decided to write this in. I'm trying to make an effort to make my chapters longer, so please be patient with me if there are unnecessary details or if it's still a bit too short. They always seem so much longer in the document I type it on. Thanks for reading and leave a review telling me how this story is so far!**_


	7. Chapter 7

After Rose and Scorpius finally entered the classroom and their usual boring Transfiguration class had ended, Albus had a little surprise for them.

"You what?! Albus Severus Potter, I didn't know you had it in you to flirt!" Rose was in awe of her cousin, who probably didn't even realize that he practically asked Alice out.

"Yeah! Blimey mate, you were so sly with the whole offering of 'tutoring sessions.'" Scorpius was in awe of his best mate, who managed to be upfront about his feelings, unlike Scorpius's current situation.

"I wasn't trying to ask her out or flirt! I just wanted to get to know her better. We're meeting in the library after dinner so you two better not come and snoop around."

"We won't. Promise," they said in unison.

"Okay then, can we just let it go now? Come on, we have to get to Charms," said Albus, who turned around to head down the hallway.

Behind Albus's back, Rose and Scorpius exchanged a look. With a silent nod, they made an agreement. They knew what they were doing after dinner.

* * *

Dinnertime had come and Albus ate like it was his last meal, hurriedly shoving food into his mouth. It was obvious that he was excited to meet Alice, although he repeatedly told himself that he just wanted the best for her education and by rushing, she will get the most out of her study session, which would be expected of a Ravenclaw.

Rose and Scorpius on the other hand, were snickering behind their hands at Albus, who had his mouth stuffed full of mashed potatoes and chicken. Despite what Albus had told them, they knew he had a crush. A big one.

Finally, Albus zoomed out of the Great Hall after shoving a spoonful of peas into his mouth. Rose and Scorpius immediately left as well. Their first task was to steal the Invisibility Cloak from Albus's trunk, which was more difficult than it sounds, as Albus is a messy, lazy boy who throws everything everywhere. Their second task was to use it to spy on him.

Rose and Scorpius hid under the cloak and silently approached the table that Albus and Alice were at. Albus was starting to tutor her on the properties of Transfiguration and hadn't noticed the set of feet nearby that weren't attached to a body. Scorpius had gotten a major growth spurt over the summer and was much taller than both Albus and Rose, which made it hard for him to fully cover himself with the cloak.

They heard a movement coming from behind them and saw a student heading down the narrow hallway that they were in, forcing them to flee from their spot. While running however, Rose tripped and dragged Scorpius down on top of her.

Rose and Scorpius both laughed at their clumsiness, until Scorpius suddenly stopped when he noticed the position they were in. From Scorpius's angle, Rose's hair was splayed out onto the floor, making her look even more angelic, her eyes twinkled and glistened from laughing so much, and her smile was radiant. From Rose's angle, she could see his deep grey eyes, how much he'd grown from first year to second year, and how prominent his cheekbones were for a second year. They quickly changed their position and sat down next to each other, both blushing until they heard Albus say, "What was that noise?"

With that they ran off, both still thinking about what had happened.

* * *

Scorpius ended up in the owlery after he and Rose had separated. That experience had made them slightly nervous to be around each other, so both had gone their separate ways. He had in his hands what he had the last time he did this; a quill, an ink pot, a piece of parchment, and a rose. A nice pink* one. He wrote on the parchment and attached it and the flower onto one of the school owls and sent it on its way. It was a good day for him.

* * *

Rose found the bird waiting for her when she got back to the girls' dormitory. She opened the window with excitement, knowing that it was from her admirer. She was still confused about the experience with Scorpius, but banished the idea that she could have feelings for him.

"_It was probably just in the moment_," Rose thought.

She took everything from the owl and opened the note attached, already grinning from ear to ear.

_The definition of beautiful: you._

_S._

* * *

_**AN: *Pink roses mean "admiration for beauty and refinement."**_

_**Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Feel free to leave a review, telling me what you think, and I'll update soon! Thanks again!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Third Year: Part 1**

"Hey, Rose!" Scorpius Malfoy yelled towards the mob of redheads heading towards the Hogwarts Express.

"Scorpius!"

He held his arms out, and Rose jumped into them. The tension from last year's library predicament had faded. Sort of. They still felt slightly awkward around each other, but they were still close friends.

"I'm so happy to see you again! How was your summer?"

"It wasn't the greatest, but I managed," said Scorpius.

He was sugarcoating it.

Rose was the type to overreact and give sympathy when others didn't want it. Truthfully, his summer had been awful. First, his grandparents had visited, prompting more shouting matches between his father and his grandfather over Scorpius's "betrayal." Then his grandmother had told him that even at his age, they could find a nice girl for him to marry. He pushed through their visit, knowing that the time to go back to Hogwarts would come soon.

"That's not good. Are you okay?"

Rose never liked seeing Scorpius upset. He usually had a very cool demeanor and was not one to have a temper, which meant that when he was feeling down, everyone knew and it put a damper on the mood around him.

"I'm fine Rose. How was you-"

Scorpius was cut off when Rose suddenly tripped in front of him. It was fairly common. Rose was a clumsy girl, but she's an ace at Quidditch.

He caught her just in time before she fell and they were left in practically the same position as last year, where Scorpius was looking down upon a flushed Rose. This moment brought back memories of that time, and they quickly repositioned themselves.

"Thanks…" said Rose, awkwardly staring down at her shoes.

"N-no problem."

"Hey! I was looking everywhere for you guys!"

Albus Potter always appeared at the wrong moments.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Hey guys! Last time I saw you, you were so small! Look at how much you've grown! **_

_**On a more serious note, yes I know that I lied when I said that I wouldn't go on a hiatus and make you wait, but I did, and I'm so so so sorry for making you guys wait a whole 3 months! School's just started and it's been so hectic (teachers are insane) which made me too busy to even sit down and relax. So sorry for the wait, even though I don't even think many of you were anxiously waiting for this, but if you are, hey! I appreciate you! **_

* * *

**Third Year: Part 2**

Albus had sensed that Rose and Scorpius needed some alone time, so he headed into the train himself. Most of the compartments were full, so he ended up near the end of the train where you could hear all of the owls and other pets screeching and clawing at their cages.

He entered an almost empty compartment, save one person who was preoccupied with staring at the window, and sat down.

"Sorry, there weren't any other compartments for me to sit at. Do you mind?"

The person turned their head away from the window to reveal a very shocked Alice Graywood.

"Oh my! Albus! I didn't know you were here!"

Albus himself and jumped back two seats at the fact that it was Alice Graywood, the chest opener.

"O-oh Alice! Hey! Yeah, I just got here! I didn't know that it was you! Did I disturb you?"

"No, no! Not at all! How was your summer?"

"It was alright. What about you?"

"Oh, it was fine."

An awkward silence fell over the cabin.

"Uh, did you study for Transfiguration," said Albus, trying to create conversation (and secretly hoping that she would ask for more study sessions.)

"I'm still having a bit of trouble, but your study sessions had helped a lot. Thank you," said Alice, truly appreciative (and secretly hoping that he would offer to tutor her again.)

"No problem."

An awkward silence fell over the cabin once more.

They sat there, thinking about the other person for the rest of the train ride, and finally, they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Um-" they both said in unison. They blushed out of embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry. Um, I was just wondering if you could tutor me again. I'm still having a bit of trouble, and you really helped me out," Alice said timidly.

"Oh, uh, of course! I'd be happy to help," said Albus, silently high fiving himself at his luck.

"Thank you so much! I'll see you later, I guess!" With that Alice left, both her and Albus grinning from ear to ear, looking forward to their upcoming study sessions.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Hello strangers! I am a horrible, horrible person. School has been a bit hectic, and I know. I know. I always use that excuse. BUT! It's true! Bear with me please! Chapters will come, I just need to try and make time to write. Please enjoy this late late late chapter!**_

* * *

**Third Year: Part 3**

It was approaching. The day all the houses were waiting for. The day where even those who spent their days studying in the library would look forward to.

It was time to see which house would receive the Quidditch House Cup.

Rose, Scorpius, and Albus were all nervous. Rose was Gryffindor's beloved Chaser. Albus was their most prized Keeper and Scorpius was the best Beater around. They were young, but they had the skills of a professional.

"You okay Rose? You seem a bit off," said Scorpius, who handed her an apple that he took during breakfast.

"I'm fine. Just had a bit of a fever throughout the week, but I'm feeling better."

Truth is, Rose felt like crap. Her head hurt, her stomach felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly, and her body ached from all the last minute Quidditch practices that Gryffindor had to prepare for the match between them and Slytherin. She wouldn't tell Scorpius that though. He always worried too much and definitely wouldn't let her play the match. This game was very important and she wouldn't be able to handle someone else replacing her because she was a little sick.

"Are you sure? You barely ate during breakfast."

"I'm just a bit nervous, that's all."

"Okay. Just tell me if you aren't feeling good."

* * *

The game had started. The players became a blur in the sky, a mixture of red and green streaks flew across the field.

Gryffindor made one point. Then Slytherin. Gryffindor again. Slytherin. It was an even match so far.

Rose felt sick from the start. She could barely distinguish the figures that were flying around her. The pain in her head and stomach were growing and growing, she was getting dizzier and dizzier, she was getting more and more tired until she finally felt her body shut down and fall.


End file.
